lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Shujaa/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Sokwe King Sokwe told Shujaa to help the Lion Guard with their cause in the Pride Lands. According to Shujaa, Sokwe has little faith in him because of his destroying without thinking things through. Kion At first, Kion wasn't sure why the gorilla was knocking down trees in the Pride Lands. When Bunga said they were the Lion Guard he stopped and Kion thought he was friendly. Kion didn't mind too much about cleaning Shujaa's messes. When he used his roar Shujaa thought that was the best thing he ever saw. Beshte Beshte helps Shujaa learn to control his thug-like strength. When Beshte gets hurt from a tree falling on him, Shujaa comes to save him. Bunga At first, Bunga wasn't sure why the gorilla was knocking down trees in the Pride Lands. He started to fight Shujaa but Shujaa thought it was a nice back rub. Kion tells Bunga to stop becomes he thought that Shujaa was friendly. Bunga was surprised to meet someone stronger than Beshte. Later while cleaning up Bunga was happy that Shujaa crashes a rock into a termite mound. Fuli Fuli thinks Shujaa's great strength makes him too dangerous. She wonders if he needed any help while fighting Scar's army. She was also worried that Shujaa was going to make it home without knocking anything over. Ono Ono was not surprised that Shujaa was extremely strong. However when there was a fire at Big Springs Ono goes to get Beshte and Shujaa for help. Kifaru Kifaru and Shujaa are allies. When Kifaru gave his tickbird Mwenzi a day off, Shujaa makes him a path to the Watering Hole. Laini Shujaa tries to help Laini and her galagos but he swings them to another tree. Basi When members of Scar's army attacks Big Springs Shujaa saves the inhabitants from the hyenas, jackals, and crocs. Muhangus Even thought Muhangus got annoyed at Shujaa for blocking the enterance to his caverns. The two were on good terms and Shujaa even tried to help move the rock. However the rock crashes into a termite mound. Ma Tembo Ma Tembo and Shujaa are on good terms. She and him worked together to help defeat Scar. Simba and Nala Shujaa are good friends with the king and queen of the Pride Lands. Simba gathers him so he could help defeat Scar. Makuu Makuu and Shujaa are on good terms. They work together to help defeat Scar. Bupu Bupu and Shujaa are on good terms. They work together to help defeat Scar. Janja Shujaa relized that Janja was an enemy because he is part of Scar's army and tried to attack the Lion Guard. However, Janja helps defeat Scar in Battle for the Pride Lands. Cheezi And Chungu Shujaa used to be enemies with the two hyenas since they were part of the Army Of Scar. However, the hyenas help defeat Scar in Battle for the Pride Lands. Hadithi Shujaa and Hadithi are on good terms. They work together to stop Scar's army. Zazu Shujaa and Zazu are on good terms. He gathers Shujaa to help fight Scar's army. Jasiri Shujaa and Jasiri are on good terms. They work together to defeat Scar's Army. Rani Shujaa comes to Rani and Kion's Wedding and watches as Kion becomes the king of the Tree of Life. Majinuni And Hafifu Shujaa is on good terms with King Sokwe's sons since they're in the same troop. Enemies Kiburi Shujaa attacks the Army of Scar and pounds the crocodiles to the ground twice. Tamka Shujaa attacks Tamka along with the rest of Scar's army. Reirei And Goigoi Shujaa are enemies with the jackals since they are part of Scar's army. Scar All through these two haven't met, Scar got mad when his army got beaten by a Gorilla. So he comes up with a new plan. He lets his army pretend to attack, so that way, Shujaa can destroy the Pride Lands for them. Shujaa later describes him as scary when he sees him in Battle for the Pride Lands on top of Pride Rock. Mzingo and his Parliament Shujaa helps the Pride Landers fight the vultures to defeat Scar. Dogo, Kijana And Dogo's Siblings In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Shujaa throws rocks almost crushing Dogo and his siblings Category:Relationships